


Thoughts on Adrien Agreste

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, adrienette - Freeform, miraculous ladybug season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which Marinette expresses her frustration and gives advice to a very inexperienced kitten.





	Thoughts on Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. ;)

"Just call Alya."

"I don't think she can help me with this, Tikki!" Marinette groans into her pillow, her voice muffled by the soft fabric. She lifts her head up with a dejected sigh. "She always tells me to tell Adrien how I feel but... it's way easier said than done," the bluenette mumbles the last part almost hopelessly, and Tikki exhales in slight exasperation.

Oh, how the kwami wishes she could inform the lovesick girl of her crush's identity, but it is not to be revealed by her doing. Oh, no. This matter is to be discussed between the heroes, and though Tikki doesn't necessarily support the duo revealing themselves to one another, it could be helpful and take away a lot of Marinette's stress. It doesn't help that Tikki isn't a psychologist, or even human for that matter. Emotions like the ones her Miraculous holder constantly suffers through are a bit foreign and weird to the kwami.

Tikki floats over to the stressed girl and hugs her cheek lightly. "I'm sorry," she apologizes quietly. "I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should take Alya's advice. Has she ever done you wrong?"

Another dejected sigh. "No, but...," Marinette trails off uncertainly. She takes a minute to collect her scattered thoughts before a knock on the trapdoor above her head rattles the ceiling. Marinette's gaze snaps up to the said door, and her expression turns almost completely blank. "You're joking."

The door bursts open with a sudden yank, and Chat Noir falls onto her bed. "Evening, Princess," he greets causally.

"Um... Hi," Marinette says with a raised eyebrow. Has the whole 'breaking and entering' thing not occurred to him yet?

Chat climbs down the ladder leading up to her bed and leans against it at the bottom. His bright green cat-like eyes spark in the lamplight. "So, how's my favorite civilian?" The cocky smirk he pulls makes Marinette want to ring him by the neck out of frustration. This Adrien drama is clearly not doing her mental stability any favors.

"Horrible. She's lamenting over her recurring boy drama." The bluenette figures that her direct response will catch him off guard, and that maybe he'll get bored and leave if she doesn't give him the reaction he's looking for. She's rather surprised to see Chat frown and cross his arms over his chest.

"Boy drama?" he questions, his mask lifting at the top, which Marinette figures is him quirking an eyebrow. His concern quickly melts away as he glides over to her with a sly smirk. "Aww, does the princess desire a certain prince?" The teasing tone is almost too much for the discombobulated bluenette to handle, and she throws a glare at him.

"As a matter of fact, she does," she responds hotly, crossing her arms and huffing like a petulant child. Chat's amused chuckles reach her ears. He has the audacity to laugh?! "The knight in shining leather must be jealous," Marinette muses, this comment working as a type of revenge. "His princess is in love with another."

Chat takes a seat on her desk-table with a smug smile. "Alas, it is not the princess the handsome knight seeks, but the fair lady he can't seem to reach," he states dramatically, earning an eye-roll from Marinette. "That's why I'm here," Chat continues. "I need advice."

Marinette snorts. "Advice? On what?"

The atmosphere tightens when Chat shifts uncomfortably. "How does a guy get a girl's attention?"

Silence fills the space between the two as Marinette stares at him disbelievingly. "Wait, seriously?" Chat nods bashfully, his gaze falling on something behind Marinette. A sudden blush explodes across his face, and though hidden slightly by the mask, is still very prominent.

He coughs and looks back at Marinette with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Seems like the identity of the prince has been revealed."

Marinette whirls around in her desk chair only to be struck with sudden horror. Posters of Adrien crowd the wall behind her, and as she stumbles to stand and grab at them, she presses the space bar on her computer's keyboard. The screen lights up to reveal a collage of Adrien's modeling photos. Each picture of his face is surrounded by a curly pink heart, and Marinette throws herself in front of the desktop with crimson cheeks. "I-I don't know what you mean," she finally manages to stammer after a long pause.

A weird look passes over Chat's expression before he says, "Adrien Agreste, huh?"

"N-no! It's not l-like that! He doesn't even know I exist! I-I—" but it seems that Marinette's brain has taken a vacation to Hawaii without her as she is left to build a convincing argument that does not support what Chat's probably thinking.

Chat shakes his head in disbelief and what looks like... Surprise? "What's so great about him? He's just another pretty face." His expression shifts unexpectedly to what seems to be silent rage when he whispers, "Is that what you like about him? His face?"

Silence. Then:  **SMACK!**  Chat's cheek throbs with sudden pain. Marinette's handprint blossoms across his skin in a nice, red welt. "I never knew you thought so low of me, Chat Noir," she murmurs quietly, her voice dangerous and coated with a threat. She turns away from him without another word and wanders over to the wall scattered with photos of Adrien. "There are a lot things about Adrien that I like." She plucks one off the wall and gazes at it with a soft smile. "Indeed, he has a pretty face. But," she sets the photo down on the desk-table with a sigh, "there are so many things about Adrien Agreste that I admire." She leans against the desk and stares off into space. "His kindness is a never-ending storm that brews in his vivid green eyes every day when he smiles." Chat stares at her like she's a new species to the earth. Her poetic words send shivers down his spine. "And even though he's rich and a model, he's the most modest person I know." Her tone becomes affectionate when a familiar blush dusts her porcelain cheeks.

_Marinette..._

"My crush is painfully obvious," she continues, "but he doesn't treat me any different." She grimaces, and the expression looks out of place on her usually bright face. "Chloé likes him, too, but I suppose I can hardly blame her. His warmth seems to draw people in." She finally turns to look at Chat. "And that's another thing. He's lost his mother and his father is never around, yet he still finds ways to make someone else's day." Her gaze falters and falls to the floor. "I think he's lonely. He smiles to hide the pain his mother left behind, hoping to fill the void in his warm heart. A heart that yearns to love..." Tears brim Chat's eyes, and his lip quivers at the truth of her words. Marinette shakes her head at the floor. "At least, that's what I've always thought." Her cerulean-blue eyes come up to meet Chat's glossy green ones. The unsuspecting bluenette's eyes widen slightly at his state, and she takes a step towards him. "Chat? Are you okay?"

He looks away from her. There's a long pause before he speaks. "No," he admits, wiping a tear away with a sad smile. Chat meets her gaze one last time. "I've just fallen in love all over again."

**Author's Note:**

> DAWWW see, now wasn't that the cutest thing ever? I love Marichat.
> 
> Leaving kudos encourages me to work faster. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
